


love death and anger

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anger, Multi, Pining, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: hey so, i personally hate how ingrid uses glenn's death every 5 minutes to win an argument or tell people to stop being mean to her. im pretty sure other people probably do too. so have a mild vent fic from the pov of sylvain about love, anger and the fact that one of his friends is kind of an asshole when it comes to a death that caused all three of them pain.





	love death and anger

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my friend thaniel for giving me this idea

As much as they were friends sometimes Sylvain really hated talking to Ingrid. The way she used her words and her experiences to cut someone down could really make a man want to die. If he didn’t already have a death pact with Felix then hell, he probably would have already. He knew it wasn’t her fault really. She was angry and lashing out. Probably afraid at times too. But that didn’t mean her words had any less impact on him. The way she casually used Glenn’s death to justify everything she said and everything she did… But who was he to judge really? They all grieved things in their own ways. She grieved her lost love by lashing out and he grieved his by throwing himself out there day after day after day. 

Sure, as he got older it had other reasons behind it but he couldn’t tell himself that the loss of Glenn hadn’t hit him hard. He knew that women only wanted him for his crest. Hell, he was sure some of the guys that hit on him just wanted to get in close to see if they could rise even higher in society. But he had stopped caring really. Shutting himself off from the emotions that had helped get him to this point of self destruction were the only things that mattered. Ingrid constantly lamented about the fact that she lost her fiance, the man she loved. But never once did she consider that other people might have loved him too.

Of course Sylvain had known that nothing could ever come from his crush on Glenn. He was engaged to Ingrid and he would have never taken that away from his friend. That and Glenn didn’t seem particularly interested in guys anyways. Especially not ones that hung around with his little brother. So he had just let it go. Expecting that he would just be happy to be able to hang out with one another. But no. He couldn’t even have that. Really he had been jealous of Ingrid… Knowing that she loved Glenn was one thing. But knowing that he had loved her back? An entire other can of worms. 

She knew what it felt like to be loved by someone who loved you. She knew what it was like to wake up in the morning and know that the person you were going to see wasn’t interested in what you could offer them other than their heart. Even if it was for just a brief moment she had those memories and those experiences. Even if they hurt her now… At least she could remember that feeling of Glenn’s hand lovingly cupping her cheek. Her hand in his as they walked the halls together. The way they looked into one another eyes as they sat there in silence. There was nothing he could do except imagine those feelings.

The people who came to spend time with him never wanted anything more than to chatter. Thinking that they were subtly bringing up the fact that he was from an “oh so illustrious house” and mentioning his crest on the side. None of them loved him. They loved his crest. They loved his house. It wasn’t as if he was trying to get them to fall in love with him either. His heart was a place full of complication at the moment. The more time that Ingrid and Felix spent together the worst he felt about it too. He had loved Glenn. He had been coming to love Felix. And yet once again it was Ingrid standing in the middle of that. 

Sylvain had been willing to step aside when it came to Glenn. After all they belonged together it seemed. But would he be willing to step aside when it came to Felix as well? The idea of it made him sick if he was being perfectly frank. He wanted to feel the way that she had been able to feel… Though he worried if somewhere in his heart he was just trying to replace Glenn… But no, it didn’t seem like that. While his love for Glenn had been something he could easily suppress for the sake of a friend. How he was feeling for Felix felt like a raging storm. He didn’t want to give in so easily. He didn’t want to lay down and die over this. But could he really actually stop anything from happening? Of course he couldn’t make a choice for Felix and if he was interested in her… Well how could he really compare?

He knew that he was a waste of space good only for flirting and the occasional banter back and forth. At least he knew that was what everyone thought of him. And why wouldn’t they? That’s what he had led them to believe. If no one expected anything from him other than that then why would anyone want to be with him? But Felix was different… Different from other people and certainly different from Glenn. He had heard what Ingrid had been telling him, that he needed to shape up and be more like his brother. But Sylvain couldn’t stand the idea of changing Felix into Glenn… They were two different people and curse Ingrid for trying to change that. 

If she wanted the ideal knight for a husband there were plenty of men out there that would be suitable. But then again as much as he hated to admit it, Ingrid was much like the women he scorned. All she cared about was passing her crest on and making sure her family was proud. It made sense that she would go after another of the Fraldarius line. She was a hypocrite to say that she wanted to live up to Glenn’s ideals and then chase a crest to carry on her family line… Thinking those things made him sick to his stomach for a moment. Knowing that he had to be a terrible person to think them. But then, he had never once pretended to be a good person at all.

It had been years since he was a wide eyed kid that thought hitting on people for fun was just something to do. Now he did it with intent to break hearts. As much as Ingrid was his friend he still after all these years viewed her as a rival. And now with both of their feelings towards Felix being open for everyone but Felix himself to see the rivalry was reborn in earnest. With a deep breath he steeled his resolve. There was no way he would be backing down when it came to Felix. Sylvain knew that he might end up having to play a little dirty but he also knew that he simply did not care. If it was a war she wanted then he was much more experienced than her on this battlefield. 

No longer would he let her just idly throw Glenn’s name around as if it was some sort of get out of jail free card. She used his death to get her way and to stop any sort of argument that wasn’t going in her favor… But he wasn’t going to let her use it to push him, or Felix, around any longer. She wasn’t the only person who loved Glenn, but she sure seemed like the only person who felt it was right to use his death for her own personal gain… But not anymore.


End file.
